


a fox is a better parent than konoha

by Phosie



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen, I'm Bad At Tagging
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:28:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29654091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phosie/pseuds/Phosie
Summary: bad at summarys but ill tryNaruto needs somebody to look after himatleast he has a demon sealed inside of him to help
Relationships: Kyuubi | Nine-tails | Kurama & Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 16





	a fox is a better parent than konoha

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto has always been alone, nobody ever talks to him, he doesn't know why

he doesn't know why all the kids run away from him, there parents whispering about him being a monster

he doesn't know why his caretakers at the orphanage don't tell him stories or let him play with the other kids

he doesn't know why Lord Hokage himself, asks the mean lady for reports, about just him

Naruto knows something is different about him

he just doesn't know what

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto's caretaker locked him in his room again, she said he was grounded, _h̶e̶ k̶n̶e̶w̶ t̶h̶i̶s̶ w̶a̶s̶n̶'t̶ g̶o̶i̶n̶g̶ t̶o̶ b̶e̶ f̶u̶n̶_

he didn't know why, he hadn't pulled any pranks recently, and it couldn't be for the writing in the bathroom because he can't read, or write 

he hadn't talked to any of the other kids, so they couldn't throw him in there for making them scream, _e̶v̶e̶n̶ t̶h̶o̶u̶g̶h̶ h̶e̶ d̶i̶d̶n̶'t̶ k̶n̶o̶w̶ w̶h̶y̶.._

was it because he asked for extra food…? 

_h̶e̶ g̶o̶t̶ l̶e̶s̶s̶ t̶h̶a̶n̶ t̶h̶e̶ o̶t̶h̶e̶r̶ k̶i̶d̶s̶ a̶n̶y̶w̶a̶y̶s̶_

it was probably that…

he decided to just sleep.. he was supposed to be doing that anyways..

he just wished somebody liked him

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------

when he woke up he wasn't in his bed.. he was in some sort of weird sewers

_t̶h̶e̶ m̶e̶a̶n̶ l̶a̶d̶y̶ m̶u̶s̶t̶ h̶a̶v̶e̶ l̶e̶f̶t̶ h̶i̶m̶ h̶e̶r̶e̶_

Naruto decided to wander around

it was nice in the sewers

even though he got wet, it was nicer than being yelled at constantly

maybe he could stay here

Naruto ends up wandering into a big room, with a sort of cage

the bars were big enough for the child to fit in

he decided to peek at what's inside

"hello?"

there was something in there

it looked like a fox

Naruto liked foxes

"you're here early, i expected to have to wait a few more years" a loud voice sounds around the entire room

"how did you know I'd come here? I don't know where i am-"

"ah, kid how old are you-" the fox like creature asked

"four and a half!" Naruto stated, semi proud of himself "how about you?"

"you want to know my age?"

"yes?"

"i'm older than you could ever imagine kid" the fox said

"then what's your name!?" Naruto was getting curious

"why should i tell a _brat_ like you"

"well if you don't tell me i'll just call you cool fox!" Naruto smiled

"okay fine. my name is Kurama" the fox sighed

"It's nice to meet you Kurama! wanna be my friend?" Naruto asks

"you want to be friends with a fox demon sealed inside of you" Kurama sighed

"you're inside of me?" Naruto asks

"kid, what do you know about yourself" Kurama asks with a slight annoyed tone

"well uh- my name is Naruto Uzumaki- my parents either abandoned me or died- and i just found out you're inside me- that's about it- oh! also most people in the village dont like me for some reason-" Naruto said, the last part kinda sad

"so you don't know about me or your parents." Kurama sighs

"you do?" Naruto asks

"of course, before i was in you i was inside your mother."

"can you tell me about them?"

"come back some other time and i'll tell you" Kurama looks at the boy

"but how would i get back?" Naruto asks confused

"it will happen eventually." Kurama says

and as Kurama says that, Naruto wakes up

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
